The present invention relates to covers for the motors of floor polishing machines, and especially to drip covers that provide protection for the motor from liquids used during operation of the machines. More especially the present invention relates to integrated drip covers for floor polishing machines that provide protection for the motor against liquids, an electrical connection for the motor and a housing for the motor bearings.
Floor polishing machines are used to polish floors by the application of polish or wax and by buffing the floor to increase the luster. However, they may also be used with liquids, such as detergents and water, to clean the floors. A problem occurs when the machines are used with liquids. The housing of the motor is usually designed to direct air flow around and through the motor for cooling during operation and such a design often also allows any liquids being used to enter the housing. Liquid within the motor housing has a detrimental effect upon the life of both the motor and the bearings supporting the motor, shortening the operating life of the floor polishing machine. Another problem with prior art floor polishing machines has been the connection of the electrical power cord to the machine. An electrical power cord usually passes through the wall of the motor housing to be attached inside the motor. This design requires disassembly of the motor housing whenever damage to the cord or motor makes replacement necessary. It has also been common in the past for the bearings of the motor to be supported within a bearing cup that is supported by and part of the motor housing. This requires additional structure and additional weight for the motor housing, increasing the weight of the floor polishing machine and making it more unwieldy and less easily moved by the operator.
A splash proof cover for the end cap of a small permanent magnet direct current electric motor is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,742. The cover has a molded plastic body that has a peripheral skirt that encircles the outer periphery of the motor end cap and an electrical socket housing that extends outwardly from the molded plastic body.